Dinner and a movie
by Duct tape 01
Summary: Shinji receives a surprise visitor of the blue haired variety while having a quiet night in.


Shinji loved being home alone. He loved being able to have the house all to himself. He loved being able to make as much noise as he wanted. He loved being able to lounge about on the sofa and watch anything he wanted to on TV, But most of all he loved not having the red devil bossing him about all the time. Asuka was currently out on a blind date that Hikari had set up for her, so Shinji expected she wouldn't be back for at least a few hours. Shinji set himself up for a long night of sitcoms and maybe a movie, but there was a knock on the door. Shinji got up and trudged towards the door, expecting it to be Asuka, back from her date and forgotten her keys or Misato, running by to pick something up, but it wasn't.

"Rei?" Shinji said, astonished, as the bluenette stood in the doorframe.

"Shinji, may I come in?" she asked before Shinji invited her inside, eh. She followed him down the hall into the kitchen, and sat down on one of the empty chairs. "Misato asked me to come round and see that you were ok."

Ever since instrumentality had been aborted, and Rei had stopped taking her pills, she had become more open and informal, and after a bit of coaxing had even stopped calling Misato 'Major Katsuragi,' but she was still very antisocial. The one person she did seem to come out of her shell around, however, was Shinji. Just then, she saw the junk food Shinji had pulled out of the cupboard for his dinner lying on the side.

"Shinji, is this what you're going to eat tonight?" Rei said with an astonished look on her face. "Let me make you something healthier."

"That would be nice, Rei, thanks," the brown haired boy said in response, as Rei began pulling utensils out of cupboards and checking what ingredients there was in the fridge to see what she could make. Shinji and Rei talked through the whole cooking process and at last Rei's vegetable stir-fry was complete. She dished it out onto a plate and handed it to Shinji.

"Aren't you going to have some?" he inquired, looking at the singular plate and then over to the pan, with plenty left for Rei. "You made it after all."

"I'd love to eat dinner with you, Shinji," Rei said, dishing herself out a portion. She sat down on the chair opposite from Shinji. He took a bite.

"This is really god stir-fry," Shinji commented. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"The internet," was the bluenette's reply. "It's nothing special once you know how."

"Still, I think it's really good," Shinji responded. They ate their stir-fry, talking about things such as schoolwork, eh. Shinji noticed that Rei was a lot more open and talkative than she usually was.

They both finished their food, and Rei was about to get up and leave, when Shinji asked her a question.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me, Rei?" he inquired. "I have one I was going to watch before you came and I'd like you to watch it with me."

"Sure," the blue haired girl responded, eh. "I'd love to."

Rei followed Shinji into the living room and put 'Bruce Almighty' into the DVD player. The movie was a comedy starring Jim Carrey as a news reporter who gains god's powers. He and Rei sat down next to each other on the couch, eh. Again, Shinji noticed during the film that Rei was showing a lot more emotion than she usually did. She laughed at the funny parts, smiled at the happy ending and even cried at the climax when the protagonist's girlfriend left him and the protagonist nearly committed suicide.

"You seem more… open today, Rei," the boy commented to Rei when the movie was over. Rei looked calm on the outside but inside she was freaking out about what she was going to say.

"Shinji…" she paused, looking for the right words to use. "I… when I'm with you, I feel more alive, more human. When I'm with you I feel… right, eh. I think I like you, in that way," Rei said, blushing redder than Unit 02.

Shinji moved himself towards Rei on the couch and put his arm around her. "Rei, I like you too," he said. They pulled each other into a hug.

"Does this mean you're my…" Shinji began.

"Girlfriend? Yes I think that is what I am," Rei finished, eh. They moved their lips closer to one another and Shinji looked into the red eyes of his new girlfriend. Rei looked into the blue irises of her new lover. Their lips touched and they started kissing each other.

"Rei, I think I love you," Shinji announced.

"Shinji, I love you back," the bluenette responded. They resumed kissing.

The door slid open and Asuka, back from her date, looked over at the sofa, at the mixture of blue and brown hair with an open jaw and a look of sheer shock and astonishment on her face. An ice-cream hit the floor.

A/N: Just another something I threw together when I was bored so don't expect it to be any good technically. All my efforts are going into something big so that's why. My friend Clocker on Discord asked me to write a Rei Shinji fic so here we are. In case I didn't make it clear enough in the fanfiction, this takes place after the third impact was aborted and Rei has stopped taking her drugs, so expect them both to be a bit out of character (very, in Rei's case.)(Oh and we're ignoring the fact that Rei is Shinji's sister)


End file.
